survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
AIexWiIIett
Alex is a castaway from Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 6 |Loyalties: = Airheaddude ashszoke Vaporeonne |Alliances: = Gaoshan Girls Izel's Side Alliance Xiamen Alliance }} Biography Alex was nervous walking into the season, but after finding out who her tribe was she felt a glimmer of hope. Alex quickly grew close to practically everybody, feeling her name won't be thrown out anytime soon. After Gaoshan lost the first immunity challenge, Alex threw River’s name out as an obvious vote, due to her mistake in the challenge. Ash then joins the tribe, and Alex felt she would rather work with her than people like Caz, feeling people like Yoshi would sheep him to the end. She started planting seeds of doubt into others’ heads about Caz, convincing Izel that Caz had an idol after he went into a cave and reset. Alex makes plans to work with Asha nd Vapor to blindside Caz at the next tribal council, but is concerned about things changing up. While going on an idol hunt for what felt like an hour, Alex found the Gaoshan Immunity Idol, hoping it will get her out of any tricky situation in the future. The original Gaoshan would not lose a challenge from that point on, and Alex found herself in between two alliances: Caz & Izel and Ash & Air. Sh chose to work with the latter alliance, and Air liked the idea of voting out Caz, both feeling he and Yoshi could be a power duo in the future. Alex then tried to reel in Vapor as their fourth member so their plan can go into motion. Not wanting anyone to know about her idol, she joined the server at random times to make people think she was still looking, putting all the heat on Caz. If there was a tribe swap, Alex wanted to get Yoshi out quickly if she were on her tribe, knowing she would try to control people. When the tribe swap happened, Alex ended up on a tribe with both Caz and Yoshi. Though worried at first, she managed to convince them to make an alliance with her and Bob so she can be covered in all sides. She also wanted an alliance going between herself, Cleo and Air and possibly bringing in Mustard to it. Still fixated on voting out Caz or Yoshi, Alex wanted to make it look like Air was the one responsible so he would get the backlash. Alex then learned that Baller went home, seemingly with an idol in his pocket (but that part was a lie), so she wanted to begin searching for the Xiamen idol to give herself even more security. Though it was risky, Alex then told Air about her Gaoshan idol, as she trusted him to have her back no matter what, and due to being in the minority she didn’t want to betray him by pulling one out without telling him. She also told Mustard about the Four-Person Alliance that Bob/Yoshi/Caz formed with her in hopes he will flip on them, but she wasn’t sure if he bought it. Before the merge, Erin began to get on Alex’s nerves; before she was throwing her name out, then all of a sudden she’s asking her to be in an alliance with her. This infuriated Alex, and she hoped to send her home next. When the merge came, Alex was positioned between multiple alliances, and though she seemed to be in the majority, Ash and Vapor were feeding her info from Erin’s alliance. Alex then went to Jojo, telling him that somebody is trying to vote him to flush his Zhuang idol out, and offered him the chance to blindside Erin. If worst came to worst she would try and idol Jojo or Erin out just so she could gain some ground. At tribal council, Alex chose not to play her idol, feeling she was safe. However, the vote came down to either her or Cleo going home, and due to Vapor flipping his vote, Alex was voted out of the game with an idol in her pocket, making her the second jury member. Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:11th Place